Disposable tubing sets are used in a number of blood collection and blood processing procedures. These tubing sets typically include a variety of collection containers that are connected to one another (and any blood processing equipment) by lengths of flexible tubing. Additionally, some sets also include a venous access device (e.g., a needle) that may be inserted into the patient's arm. At various points during the blood collection and processing one or more of the lengths of tubing may need to be closed off to prevent fluid flow through that section of tubing. To accomplish this, the tubing sets may include clamps located at various points on the tubing. These clamps, when closed, deform the tubing so that fluid is unable to flow past the clamp.
In some instances, it may be necessary to permanently or semi-permanently close off the fluid path through a tube. However, due to the flexible material used to manufacture them, many prior art clamps can be accidentally and/or erroneously opened by simply deforming a portion of the clamp. This, in turn, can negatively impact the collection/processing procedure.